World Full of Idiots
by LoyaltyFalters
Summary: The door slowly creaked open, and Percy bit back a laugh. It was like one of those predictable horror movies. The door would fully open, and the murderer would kill the poor victim inside. But a murderer wasn't at the door. Rated T for mentions of child abuse and brief mature language.


**I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. I don't even have a similar writing style to the man.**

* * *

_It all started at the Summer Solstice. He couldn't help asking. He was bored and undeniably curious. _

Percy should have kept his mouth shut. He should have just dealt with the memories, dealt with the old feelings of pain and betrayal every time _he_ was indirectly mentioned. But he couldn't help it. When she had opened her mouth to yell at him about how he didn't about _pain_ or _suffering_, his heart cracked. What did she know? She had never asked about how his life was before Camp Half-Blood, and when he had asked Thalia that harmless question, suddenly the girl Percy considered the love of his life became his worst enemy, just like Athena and Poseidon thought they'd be. It was like she had a sudden personality flip. Lovers or enemies, indeed.

But he wasn't mad, not really. Percy knew Annabeth was just trying to protect Thalia. He also knew Annabeth hadn't meant to hurt him. The son of Poseidon wasn't stupid enough to think she didn't love him, and he'd stopped asking himself why she did a long time ago.

Okay, maybe he _was_ a bit mad. It's not like they'd ever know.

_"What was your mom like, Thalia?" The teen's words weren't nosey, or rude, simply curious. It was a truly innocent question. He remembered her from their visit to the Underworld together with Nico._

It really gripped at his heart. Though Thalia hadn't said anything, it was all over her face, and Annabeth's remarks didn't help. Did they really think that his life before all this was sunshine and rainbows? If so, they were sorely mistaken.

Percy knew he was just being stupid. People his whole life had told him this. He shouldn't be surprised that someone was telling him now.

_"You idiot!" Annabeth hissed. "Do you have any idea what Thalia's been through? Her mom was a drunk, Percy!" His façade shattered. _

Everyone always thought that he overreacted. His life couldn't possibly be _that_ bad. But it was, and those fuckers needed to start believing it. Even if he had to walk up to each one of them and show off his scars like a proud parent would show off their kid. He'd do it, if it meant they'd _shut the fuck up_. Like he already didn't have enough voices inside his head. _Who were the idiots now, huh? _

Percy sighed, banging his head on the headboard of his "borrowed" bed. Yeah, he probably wouldn't be regretting his decision so much if it weren't for the fact that he had screamed his best-kept secret to the Olympian council. Oops.

_"Do you have any idea about what _I've_ been through?" He snarled at the daughter of Athena, his green eyes darker than they had ever been. "You've never had someone you hoped to be your father-figure punch your light's out every time you opened your mouth!"_

He felt so weak. He pressed his palms to his eyes, an old habit he had done when he was younger to stop tears. The son of Poseidon chuckled dryly, a bitter sound to his ears. He hadn't had the chance to be a kid in a long time. Maybe he should be thankful for the opportunity, but he couldn't find it in himself to truly care. Not really.

Percy flinched, eyes snapping to the door as the mildly loud noise of knuckles rapping on the door filled his ears. His throat felt dry. _Oh, gods… _

"Come in," he managed croak. He suddenly found it hard to breathe. Who was it? Who was it?

_The throne room was silent, an amazing feat in itself. They all stared at the eighteen-year-old boy in front of them, who looked rather shocked himself. One thought echoed in their heads. Who was it? Would made Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus, look so lost?_

The door slowly creaked open, and Percy bit back a laugh. It was like one of those predictable horror movies. The door would fully open, and the murderer would kill the poor victim inside.

But a murderer wasn't at the door. It was his father.

The King of the Seas stood awkwardly in the doorway, sea-colored eyes flickering around the room unsurely before resting on his figure. Percy almost smiled. He and his dad were a lot alike, both so awkward it should be a crime. He quickly sobered up, though. The teen had a feeling he wouldn't like this conversation.

"Perseus," his father spoke up, his deep voice rumbling in his chest like a crashing wave. It was soothing, Percy had to admit, but it did nothing to calm his irrational fears.

Poseidon had to have been majorly disappointed in his son. Ashamed, even. Percy wouldn't blame him if he flat-out tried to take a swing at him.

He really hadn't expected a firm hug and an "I'm sorry," murmured into his hair. Percy stealthily hid a flinch, more surprised than scared.

"Dad… W-What?"

"I should have known when I saw you in the hallway of Artemis' floor. I should have realized…" Percy dimly remembered the silvery hallway he had snuck off to during a winter solstice when he was thirteen. He also remembered his father finding him there with his well-constructed walls crumbled, but he refused to acknowledge that Poseidon could have possibly took his panic attack for what it was. Or more importantly, what it was about.

"I'm really sorry, son." A hand gently rubbed his back, and Percy felt all the tension drain from his body as he buried his face into his father's chest. He had no idea what was going on, but he could honestly care less. This was like a childhood-dream come true. His dad actually taking care of him, being the superhero he had always imagined him to be… He felt his heart piece itself back together, despite part of his mind's protests.

"Forget about it," he really didn't know why he was comforting his father. Shouldn't he be upset with him? This was his chance to finally take out his anger on someone else, and he was passing it up like he would a bad opera ticket.

How stupid. Was he really that much of an idiot? Hadn't he just been raging in his head about how he would tell every single one of them how he felt only a second ago?

Now he just felt relieved. Like the world had been lifted off his shoulders, the world he hadn't even noticed was on there. Percy sighed.

"Just do me a favor, Dad." Poseidon didn't pull away from his son.

"Yes?"

"Can you try not to crush me? I can hear my ribs cracking."

* * *

For new readers, I suggest reading all my other one-shots, or at the very least, _I Should Look Like My Favorite Color_ and maybe _In The Back_. You don't have to read them, but it might make things easier to understand with my more...dark version of Percy Jackson.

I hope this reaches people's expectations; I know people have been wanting Poseidon to find out about Percy's old abusive home-life. It's not all fluffy and lovey-dovey, I know, but I never did say that was my strong suit. That's angst, my dear readers, and I still have things to learn about that as well.

Oh, and feel free to leave suggestions for one-shots and don't be afraid to tell me about typos. I don't have a beta.

~Loyalty


End file.
